The Conjuring
by XxSkullCandyxX
Summary: In a undiscovered files of the park was found in a investigation, shows a lost event occur in September 2011 at the park. The files reveals a dark secrets about the park, as it explains terrifying, and horrifying facts of the park workers who survive the most gruesome, the most stunning, and the most disturbing case ever known as the investigators calls this case, "The Conjuring."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers and writers to my first fanfic. of Regular Show. Just to let you know that this will be based upon the film, "The Conjuring," but I won't copy everything it has. So let's begin the story, shaw we?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Premise

Back in September 2011, there was a case about the park no one was allow to learn or discover about. Us investigators was looking for clues of what happened during to events that causes these unexplainable phenomenons going on to the victims. The victims are groundkeepers and co-workers of the local park in City. We have discovered that what we're about to show is a lost written files beyond telling what happened on September 2011.

This is based on their story about to case we called "The Conjuring." Telling us what happened to them, and what they suffered from the events they survive to give us a scoops of the afterlife. The files they kept. We have the written flies of the most shocking cases we ever had. It's like they were saying that it was a "conjured" case. We never have a case like this before. We actually never let no one read nor see these files, until now. This might been to terrifying for everyone to hear and see with your own souls.

-From, one of the investigators of the case as he opens the files and begin reading the case of "The Conjuring."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short, but it will get better as there will be more chapters coming up for, "The Conjuring."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome Regular Show's Fanfiction readers and writers, to the next chapter of my first mystery story with the supernatural and horror of "The Conjuring." You know, I'm surprise I have no reviews, but I got 3 favorite and follows, so it's a heck of the story for you to read. Can you guys just try reading it, it's regular after all.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heading Out

**Date: August 2, 2011**

**Day: 1**

**Time: 10:00 a.m.**

**Location: The Park; Residence's House; in Mordecai's and Rigby's Room, City**

* * *

It was just a regular day at the park. The sun shinning the day, the grass green, and the air is fresh. But everything isn't regular when there might be something waiting for it's victims. In the house, Mordecai and Rigby was trying to find a way to apologize from that Karaoke Night incident from yesterday, but we all know that they might do something irregular.

"What are going to do dude? Benson is going to fire us if he finds the tape," worried Mordecai as he was gripping his hair. "I don't want to lose my job."

"Don't worry man, the tape is already be trashed last night," said Rigby as he was chilled with this. "He's not going to find out."

"I don't know Rigby. He is really like a madmen, and if we piss him off again, I don't know what he'll do to use," said Mordecai.

"Okay then, how about we just get the tape back from the cops," said Rigby as he was heading towards the door. "And then we destroy the tape once and for all, so we don't have too worry about losing our jobs."

"Okay then, but we just need to get out without Benson noticing," said Mordecai before heading to the door too and exit their room.

* * *

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

**Location: Residence's House; Living Room**

* * *

As Mordecai and Rigby was walking downstairs silent, they saw Benson sitting on the couch. He was just finishing talking to Skips as he too was beside him. They watch as they see what they would concluding with their discussion.

"What should I do Skips? I had it with those two, they just slack off, and tried to avoid any work I gave them," said Benson in frustration. "I just want to fire them so they won't ruin anything like last night. Plus, I need to find out what they put in the tape."

"Calm down Benson. They just need to understand that they need to do work instead of doing nothing," said Skips. "Anyway, you don't need to look for that tape. It's already been smashed."

"I guess your right Skips, I guess I need to talk to them," said Benson as he stood with Skips and left the living room to the kitchen.

As the two left, Mordecai and Rigby head to the front door and exit.

* * *

**Time: 10:07 a.m.**

**Location: The Park; Near Residence's House; Garage**

* * *

As they head out, they head to the garage where there was nobody in, forthey found the golf cart. As they found it, Mordecai didn't felt right.

"Rigby, let's go to Benson," said Mordecai as he was feeling as if this was wrong.

"No way man, we still need to find that tape," said Rigby as he was rushing to go.

"But he just wants to talk to us," said Mordecai as there was nothing to be afraid of.

"He's lying. He just want us so he could fire us," said Rigby as the golf cart began to start.

"Fine then dude, let's just go so you can just get your tape," said Mordecai as he entered the golf cart with Rigby As they drove off to get the tape.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's short for you readers and writers, but there's more chapters coming on in "The Conjuring." By the way, it begins after the Karaoke Video episode, and it's a horror, supernatural, and mystery story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my regular readers and writers, to another chapter of "The Conjuring." So from time to time, I haven't work on this story for about four months, so from this chapter, there will be some changes that the previous chapters. So now, let's starting reading this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Arriving for the Tape 

* * *

**Date: August 2, 2011**

**Day: 1**

**Time: 10:27 a.m. **

**Location: Police Department**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby parked the golf cart to the parking lot on the late morning as made it to the police department. The police was at the city like the coffee shop, but it was just three blocks away. With the sun hitting beyond their eyes and the day is warm, they begin to walk towards the police department.

"Dude, are you sure we should do this?", worried Mordecai for he doesn't want to face more consequences from Rigby. "Benson is just going to apoligize to us from that Karaoke Night. There's no warm done."

"Mordecai, you're just being a little baby right now," said Rigby as he was tired to hear his worrying. "Benson is just lying and he can't wait to fire us. You know how it is."

"Shut up Rigby, you're being the little baby here," said Mordecai as he was angry upon Rigby to call him a baby. "You're scare to face Benson because you're the one who always get more troubled than us. Even more troubled than me."

"You shut up!", said Rigby with just anger before they realize they were at the door of the police department.

They raise they hands against the glass door before they push it to make their entrance to the place. It was a boring day for the police as they their just eating their donuts on their desks and the staff was sleepy to work. They step in to the police department as a debut of their action to the Karaoke night. They head to the a police officer who was on the counter reading some files. This police officer was on his 30's, with brown eyes, brown short hair, and have a brown beard, but he was on a detective uniform with a light brown coat and a light brown hat on his head. Making him look like a detective instead of an officer.

"May I help you?", asked the detective looking officer with boredom within him. "Because I am bored to death to just sit here for another minute wasting time not solving crimes."

"Well officer, we need something from the... the lost-and-found storage room," said Rigby with a smile on his face.

"What do you need to get from the lost-and-found storage room?", asked the detective with superstition in him as his raise an eye brown at the raccoon.

"Well... you see, we need... umm..."

"We need to look for something we lost last night," said Mordecai, calmly more than Rigby as he was beginning to sweat in worries. "Something valuable."

It took quite a moment before the detective respond to the two park workers. Respond to them with no superstition.

"Alright then, you can go. But only if I come with you two just in case," said the detective as he stood up on his seat and begin to lead them.

"I told you everything is going to be alright," whispered Rigby as he whipped some sweat off his face.

"What ever dude, I'm still a better lier than you still," whispered Mordecai in glee as they were following the detective to the lost-and-found to get their tape.

As they walk with the detective in front of them, some officers were looking at them with the same superstition faces as the detective made them earlier. They begin to worry on the inside, for now their being watch by a lot of officers that don't evening like them right now.

"Don't mind them guys, they're just looking for something they lost," said the detective to the crowd of the officers. "Don't act like bastards to them right now."

The officers look away as the detective was now leading them to the police's offices. From their, Rigby was looking everywhere for the evidence room instead of the lost-and-found room they said they need to look for.

"So, what do you guys need to look for?", asked the detective in curious. "Nobody never goes for the lost-and-found room to look for something."

"We are looking for a tape you guys might have in particular," said Rigby in a kind way he wouldn't act in million years to people nor police officers. "A tape that we need back."

"Oh, so it's like a personal thing, is it?", asked the detective.

"Exactly, it personal to us and we can't have people to expose it," said Mordecai as he's still calmer than Rigby.

As they're walking through a hallway, Rigby caught a sign that was labeled for evidence on crimes on a door. This make him happy as they suddenly stop on the spot.

"Here we are, the lost-and-found room," said the detective as he was beside a door that was labeled lost-and-found.

This is a situation for Rigby to go to the evidence room and retrieve the broken tape of the Karaoke Night accident. The room was behind them. He needs to think of a way to get to the room unnoticed.

"Mordecai, I need you to distract him," whispered Rigby as close as Mordecai's ears.

"Distract him? For what dude?", whispered Mordecai in confusion.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?", asked the detective as he was getting concern from their whispering.

"Umm... we were just whispering about... how it was fun for making the tape for only us two," lied Mordecai.

"How was it fun?", asked the detective as he raise an eye brown again to the blue jay.

"Well you see, if was a video about..."

As Mordecai and the detective was getting into a conversation, Rigby secretly was heading to the evidence room and enter it. When he was in the room, it was full of stools that has a lot of items that were evidence from every crimes that has ever happened to the city. So much, that Rigby made a sigh of complaining to look everywhere for that tape.

As Mordecai finished, the detective and him were laughing, for Mordecai was explaining their videos of them on Karaoke Night and singing they're not taking anymore work from their boss.

"Oh my God, I wish I would say that to my boss," said the detective as he was laughing to the whole thing.

"Yeah, but then one day our boss almost found out about it. So we needed to hide it somewhere he couldn't find it," said Mordecai as he too was laughing. "But as we were about to get rid of it in time, it was gone and now we're checking if you guys found our tape."

"Okay then, well if you and your... Hey, where is your raccoon friend?", asked the detective in sudden reaction for no sight of Rigby.

Mordecai was beginning to worried on the inside before Rigby suddenly appears behind both of them, with the tape.

"Well, I found our tape," said Rigby in a calm way, even more calmer than Mordecai now.

"Well then, that's good enough. Now you guys get out of here," said the detective as he has a smile on his face and both Mordecai and Rigby was exiting out the police department.

As they're out outside in the golf cart, Rigby pulled out the broken tape and said, "Well, everything is going to be alright."

"That's good. I didn't want to get in trouble from the police department," said Mordecai before he started the golf cart and heading to the park.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think. Does it sounds better? Does it make the story better? Please review to give me your opinion. Until then, see you regular fans on the next chapter of "The Conjuring."**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody, welcome back to another chapter of "The Conjuring." Now from this chapter, we are going to see a special friend coming to the chapter with Mordecai and Rigby. By the way, they will get rid of the tape once and for all. So let's sit back and relax, for we shall begin reading the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Everything Is Just Fine 

* * *

**Date: August 2, 2011**

**Day: 1**

**Time: 11:00 a.m.**

**Location: The Park**

* * *

The two park workers was driving their way back to the front gates of the park. With the tape on their hands, Rigby was feeling comfortable to finally destroy the rest of the tape to end his shame and fear, but with Mordecai, he was feeling guilty and worry to lie to a cop and be caught and fire by Benson. The sun was still shinning during the time of the day as they are driving through the pathway to their house.

"Come on Rigby, what's the point getting the tape for no reason. It's already broken from Karaoke night," said Mordecai as he was annoyed by Rigby's nonsenses. "Like I tell you dude, Benson will just apologize to us and we will apologize to him, so everything will be okay."

"Naw, he's just going to lie on our faces and fire us right on the spot," said Rigby as he was still worry towards Benson. "I don't want to get fire right now. We haven't even get our weekly pay yet."

"Just relax, you're just over reacting. You got to chill out from..."

Before Mordecai was going to finish his sentence, they hear someone familiar shouting at them. When they look for who was calling them, they saw Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost standing on the porch. Rigby gulped as Mordecai was holding the steering wheel tightly to drive towards the porch.

They made it to the porch, so they got off of the golf cart and walk towards Benson with their hearts beating quickly in fear and worry. Benson had his same grumpy face they always see when Benson is looking at him. Rigby was terrified beyond his imagination to stare at his boss as Mordecai felt the same feeling.

"Alright you two, last night you ruined Karaoke night for over some tape you guys made," said Bebson as his voice was calm as it can be. "Now I told you guys that I'll find out what was in that tape, but since it was broken to pieces by me, I decide I should do you a favor."

"Like... what?", asked Rigby as he was in a state of fear and panic.

"Like getting fire!", shouted out Muscle Man as he high five his ghostly friend.

"No Muscle Man, they are not getting fire," said Benson as Rigby's face sighed on his relief. "There are going to receive a present Skips and I got from an antic shop after we left you guys from that Karaoke place."

Skips then reveal a white box that was behind his back and he skips to Mordecai and Rigby. As he did, he gave the box to Mordecai and Rigby as they looked confused from what's going on. The sun was still shinning upon them and the park look regular and peaceful.

"Well what are you wait for? Open the box," said Benson as he smiled with glee.

Mordecai and Rigby look excited to see what was in the box. They grab it from the edge and slowly pulled off the top of the box. As they finally opened the box, they took a glance to the present, only to be awkward about something in the box. In the box, there was this Raggedy Ann Doll that had red hair, black button eyes with white circle around it, a red triangle for a nose, a smile across it's face with red on the middle as it had lips-stick on it, and it was wearing a 1960's or 50's dress.

"Really Benson, this is our present?", asked Mordecai as he was confused getting a Raggedy Ann Doll with Rigby.

"Yeah, don't like what you see. Her name is Annabelle," said Skips. "You need to take good care of the doll at anytime. Don't forget that, for she is an old doll."

"Oh, what's a good show. Mordecai and Rigby could play Annabelle with me with a cup of tea," said Pops.

"You know who else like dolls that looks stupid... MY MOM!" said Muscle Man as he was laughing with High Five Ghost to Mordecai and Rigby for getting a doll.

"Alright people, let's get back to work and put the doll in your room Mordecai and Rigby," said Benson as everyone went back to work as Mordecai and Rigby was still looking at the doll.

"This is how he apologize to us! Now we're the laughing stock to this park!", complain Rigby as he was angry for being embarrassed.

"Well I guess we deserve it. It's our fault we got into this mess," said Mordecai as he pick up the box and enter the house as Rigby followed him.

* * *

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

**Location: Somewhere Near The Park**

* * *

It was night as Rigby and Mordecai was walking through the field of the park, so Rigby could get rid of the tape.

"You really want to do this?", asked Mordecai as he had a shovel in his hands. "We already got embarrassed when we were working on cleaning the house and helping cleaning up the trash around the park."

"Yeah I want to do this bro. I don't want Benson to find out about this, and I need to smash something for being embarrassed for getting that doll," said Rigby as he is anger of what happened today as he has the tape with him.

"Alright then," said Mordecai as he hand the shovel to Rigby, and Rigby drop the tape to the ground.

From that moment, Rigby began smashing the tape with the shovel. His was grinning in insanity as each part of the tape was broken and flying everywhere. Mordecai felt awkward to see Rigby acting like this in the night.

"This is for making us a pain in the ass! This is for making us the freaking laughing stock! And this is for giving us that stupid Raggedy Ann Doll!", shouted out Rigby in anger as was just finishing smashing the tape into pieces.

After that, Mordecai grabbed the shovel from Rigby and begin to dig as Rigby was pasting back and forward for his anger. When Mordecai finish digging the hole, Rigby put the pieces of the tape in the hole and he grab the pile of dirt back where they dug.

"See, now we're off the hook. Now we don't worry about that tape," said Rigby as he began walking back to the house as Mordecai walk with him.

"You know dude, I actually feel like Benson will just forget the tape and we have to take care of Annabelle for the rest of our lives. Unless we get fired of course."

"I still don't care. I know that he won't find the tape and I'm going to hate Annabelle," said Rigby as they both giggled as friend.

The moonlight was shinning the park as the stars looked incredible, but the night sky was beautiful to look at. The evening was peaceful for anybody, especially Mordecai and Rigby as they were walking to the house.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it good, bad, or just average? Review, favorite, or follow my story or me to help me continue the story. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everybody, and welcome back to another chapter of "The Conjuring." Now it's been a long time since I've update a chapter, and you guys haven't got much of updated chapters of different stories. So let's sit back and relax, and we will begin reading this chapter, shall we?  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: 3:27 a.m. 

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 3:26 a.m.**

**Location: The Park, Residence's House **

* * *

It was silent and dark among the house as you could only hear the ticking sounds of the chiming clock wall on the hallway on the first floor and see the white moonlight shine through the window curtains. Everybody was sleeping on their rooms peaceful as it was the only night they never slept this peacefully.

Just silence, well complete silence now actually. The big hand on the chiming clock wall moved to the twenty seven now, but suddenly the clock stops. Complete silence was now through the house, and that wasn't the first thing happening.

In Mordecai and Rigby's room, the two individual was sleeping quietly to their beds as the doll they got was on top on the small cabinet next to the television with an alarm clock on top of it as it that told 3:27 a.m. The moonlight was shining through the window curtain. As they were asleep, a sudden force push off some of the clothes atop of Rigby. He shift on his trampoline when he felt the force pass him. He slowly look around with his sleepy eyes to find the clothes everywhere on the ground as he look at Mordecai for the blame.

He got up to get each clothes gather up. Walking on the cold floor boards grabbing each clothes off the floor. With all the clothing he gathered, he was arms full and he could barely see his sight of the room. When walking towards his trampoline, he look at the doll with disgust. Just staring at it as if it was a disgrace to everything he has ever seen in his life.

"I don't know why he got us this doll as a apologize to his anger against us," whispered Rigby, still staring at the doll with his rage. "Why do we need to keep you just as a gift. You're the ugliest doll I have ever seen. I bet anything in the world there's nothing more uglier than you, Annabelle."

_BANG!_

He then drop the clothes he gathered on his arms as he heard a loud bang on behind him. He turn in surprise with his heart beating fast on his mind. He walk towards the wall with the room door with the floor board creaking every steps he took. He reach for the door knob and open the door.

Exiting out of the room, he continue to walk as he walk into the hallway. It was cold and chilling for Rigby to rub on his fur with his hands and his tail wrap around him, and smoke of his chilling breath always emerging through his mouth.

"When d-did this p-place gets so c-cold?", asked Rigby as the chilling temperature around him was consuming. "Did someone f-forget to turn u-up the heater?"

_BANG!_

This time he hear the same loud bang noise downstairs in the house. He walk towards the stairs for his curiosity to check who else might be in the house. Reaching towards the living room, he look around the living room as he only see the same white couch, the same small table, the same t.v. on the same little stool, and the same light green wall that surrounds the living room.

"Uh, maybe I'm just imaging...", but he suddenly heard a creaking noise of a door opening when he was about to head back upstairs.

He walk to the living room to search the door that was opening. He walk towards the kitchen to see if anybody was breaking in. But when he reach towards the kitchen, there was the back open not opening.

He then walk quickly through the living room and to the middle section of the house to see through the front porch to be aware of anybody near the house. No site of anybody so far, but he then turn around to walk to the other stairs.

As he try to head for the stairs, he saw a side of an opened door on the hallway at the right side of the middle section of the house. He walk slowly to the hallway as he clearly see the door to the basement wide open.

"Hello, is anybody there?!", he asked as he's still has his tail wrapped around him for warmth. "Look, if anybody is there, then I'm going to..."

_SLAM!_

Before he finished, the door slam shut with a sudden burst of boom echoing through the house. With fear and terror, he scream as he ran to the stairs with all of his arms and legs. He ran through the hallway of the second floor and to the door of his and Mordecai's room. He quietly open and close the door, jump towards his trampoline, and covered himself on to the clothes that's on the trampoline.

His heart was pumping blood quickly through his body as he was also sweating in his state of panic.

"Dude, what's wrong? Did you had a nightmare or something?", asked Mordecai as he was awake from his friend's action. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright dude. It's was a terrible nightmare. So terrible I kinda wake you up."

"Okay then, I'm going back to sleep," said the sleepiest blue jay as he rest his head to the pillow and went back to sleep. Rigby however, he rest his head in the little pile of folded clothes with his eyes open, possibly remembering what just happen down stairs near the basement door.

As looking back of what just happened, Annabelle was staring Rigby on top of the cabinet as it stares with it's evil eyes within her.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was kinda of hard to write the beginning of the supernatural going on, but I did it. Was it good, bad, or average? Review, favorite, or follow it to support this story. After that, favorite or follow me to visit my profile and check out cool horror stories like you never read them before. I'll see you in the next chapter, bye-bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back everyone, and welcome to another chapter of "The Conjuring." For this chapter, it might be short. It's just part of the segments of the story, so I hope you guys understand. I don't just write short chapters because I'm just lazy to work on it, for I just write segments to get a better understanding of the story.  
**

**By the way, I would like to thank you guys to read my story and review it. It means so much to me, I just want to say you guys are awesome and you're great fans of Regular Show. So let's start reading the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Good Morning 

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 6;30 a.m.**

**Location: The Park, Residence's House; Porch**

* * *

It was now morning with the sun beginning to rise in the clear blue sky. The wind below calmly, the birds were chirping, and the park was nice and quiet. There was nobody in the silence park for a sweet early morning.

At the residence's house, Skips was standing on the porch with a cup of coffee on his hands. He bring it up to his lips and take a sip of the warm coffee. He only look at the park to see a peaceful view of the place he worked for many decades. He feels the wind bellowing through his white fur, cooling his body in the morning. The front opens as Benson walk out of the house with a cup of coffee for himself. He took a sip of the coffee while he walk besides Skips. They both were now looking at the silence peaceful park for a good morning.

"Good morning Skips, you like being here this early," said Benson as he chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee. "Because if you do, this is actually realizing. I feel so relax that I could cool down my anger for once."

Skips took another sip with his eyes staring at the rising sun before he stop drinking his coffee. "Benson, I don't think you shouldn't got that doll for Mordecai and Rigby. I have a bad feeling about this." He turn toz Benson with a face of doubting.

"What do you mean if you have a bad feeling about the doll? We got it for them as an apologize for my behavior to them," said Benson as he puts his cup on the wooden rail of the porch. "Please don't tell me you feel guilty to them."

"No, it's not like that Benson. I feel there's something in the doll that makes me comfortable for it to be here in the house," said Skips with doubts of getting the doll. "Ever since you got it from the pawn shop, I feel this energy near our presents. And I don't think this energy like us."

"If you think that doll is possessed by something, I got to see it to believe it. I've since crazy things more scary and more terrifying in my life. Besides, nothing happened yesterday."

"Benson, early in the morning, I heard the doors slamming downstairs. You guys couldn't hear it because this spirit was trying to get one of us only. I feel like it wants someone as a bate to possess a living soul."

"Well Skips, if someone is being possess, we will do anything we can to protect them," said Benson as he place his hand over on Skips' right shoulder. "Bye the way, we need to get our stuffs ready to go for a meeting over at downtown."

Benson then grab his cup of coffee and went back in the house. Skips however, he only grab his cup of coffee and continue to look at the park. He took another sip before he saw something. He looks at one of the trees, for he notice there was a woman in black staring at him. The woman was wearing a 1800's dress in black and has her face cover by a black cloth. Skips could see red eyes glowing through the cloth as he took another sip.

"I know what you want. I know why you're haunting us," whispered Skips as the woman in black begin to pass through the trees, only to vanish from thin air. "I got a bad feeling about this."

He then walk to the door as he goes in the house. From outside, there was dark clouds forming on the sky, for things are going to get much worse for the park workers. Skips looks through the window to see the clouds coming. In that moment, he also saw a cloud having a face of the devil. It's eyes was glowing yellow with sharp teethes forming on the cloud. He then hear the laughter of the devil.

"I hope everything is going to be alright," said Skips before he walk away to help Benson get prepare for the meeting. He still hear the devil himself laughing deeply in his head.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I'm sorry it's short, but it kind of gives me goosebumps from the ending. So is the workers are safe, what's going to happen later on, and is this the doll's fault? Find out at the next chapter of "The Conjuring."**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there regular fans, to another chapter of "The Conjuring." Just to let you guys know, I was working on three chapters from different stories in one day, so this might be the fourth chapter in a different story I have work on since yesterday. I might even update all four new chapters for each story they're in. Well then, let's start reading in three... two... one.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Game of Hide N' Clap

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 8:46 a.m.**

**Location: The Park, Residence's House; Porch**

* * *

The sun was higher than before with no single cloud on the blue sky. Everybody was sitting on the porch with Benson getting some items cover in sheets in the back of his white truck. Mordecai was wondering what could be in the sheets, but he would notice Rigby would be in some kind of trance.

"Hey dude, are you alright?", asked Mordecai quietly to Rigby's ear as everyone else was looking at Benson. "What happen to you last night? It looks like you saw a ghost or something."

"No man... it was just a nightmare. A terrible nightmare," said the tried raccoon as he was rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I was just thinking about the tape. It's the good thing we got rid of it."

"Serious? Are you still afraid...", before Mordecai can finish, Benson clear his throat as Skips was beside him in front of the truck. The park workers pay attention to their boss' announcement.

"Alright guys, Skips and I are going to a meeting with only three of you guys coming with us," said Benson in his series statement as the co-workers nod their heads to agree with him. "The meeting will help us give some provements to the park to last longer until at least 2030. Now just for careful measurements, we are going to take three of you guys with us while the two will stay here to make sure everything is going smoothly in the park."

The park workers became a bit jumpful as they want to be pick to stay here or go with Benson and Skips. Muscle Man and High Ghost would rather go than stay because they have nothing to do here, and Mordecai and Rigby want to stay to not join with Benson. Finally, Benson begin to make his choice as Skips nod in agreement.

"I made my decision. Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Mordecai will come with us to the meeting. Rigby and Pops will stay here to watch over the park."

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost high five each other to join with Benson, but Mordecai was in disappointment to have to go with them. Rigby is also disappointed to have his best friend away, and he has to watch over the park while watching over Pops as well.

The rest of the park workers get in the truck, yet Skips was looking at the house. Rigby notice Skips strange acting towards the house. He begin to walk towards Skips to check on him. As he was going to talk to him, Skips suddenly grab Rigby by both of his shoulders and made him stare to Skips' eyes.

"Be careful in there," said Skips in his wise and humble voice. "Make sure you nor Pops get into any trouble among the house. I could feel something present in the house, so watch out."

This lead Rigby to be shock that Skips could be the only one who knew what happened last night. Rigby want to ask him more about the house, but he then got in the truck and they soon begin to drive away. Rigby could only see the truck driving away to the town. He then yawn and rub his eyes as he was walking back to the house. When he got in the house, he could feel someone or something present among him. It only took a short time before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jump out of the floor and landed at the wooden floor on his back. As he look up, he old saw his good old fellow friend Pops.

"Pops! Don't scare me like than!", shouted Rigby in surprise to see an old person scare a young raccoon. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Oh my Rigby, I'm sorry for surprising you like that," said Pops as he reach his hand to Rigby, who grab on to get up. "I just want you to play a game I used to play back then."

"Oh yeah, what is it called?", asked Rigby in pain as he was rubbing his back. "I hope this isn't a boring game."

"Oh it's a good show indeed my friend. It's a good show," said Pops as he smile and claps his hands. "It's called Hide N' Clap. In this game, you must wear a blind fold, which I'll hide from you. You got to look for me through out the house with the blindfold. You can't take it off, and he can ask me to clap to help you, but only three times."

"Wow Pops, that game sounds like it could be fun," said Rigby as he look around the house, still remembering Skips' words. "But I got to look over the park to..." He was cut off when he saw Pops face like a baby face begging to play the game. His eyes big as plates watering by tears and his lips quiver. "Alright then, I'll play the game."

This makes Pops so excited, he pull out a red blindfold and place it at Rigby's eyes. He then begin to spin around Rigby as he begin to count.

"1... 2... 3!", counted Pops before he begin running to the stairs while giggling in joy. "Ready or not, here you come!"

"Alright Pops, I'm going to get you," said Rigby as he was walking to the steps of the stairs while being blind-folded. "I know you're upstairs."

Rigby was using his arms and the rest of his senses to find Pops. Since this is his first time playing this game, he need Pops to clap for him once.

"Clap!", said Rigby as he was walking through the hallway of the second floor. It took a moment before he heard a clap.

He begin to be aware where the clap was. Since he couldn't deal with the game, he needs another help.

"Clap again!", said Rigby before he heard another clap. This time, he knew where the clap was.

The blind-folded raccoon begin to walk to his and Mordecai's room, since he actually heard the second clap from the room. He got through the doorway and walk to the middle of the room. "Alright Pops, giving me the third clap."

There was only silence among the room. Rigby was waiting for the clap, so he was going to stay in the room. At last, he heard a clap behind him. He walk to the what he felt like was the T.V., and suddenly touch something. He brought it forward as he took off the blindfold off. As he did, he saw himself holding Annabelle. When he was looking at the doll, he drop the doll to the floor, which then he heard something downstairs. He walk out off the room and head towards the stairs, only to see glass shattered on the steps.

He back away, only hear giggling in the room. He run to the room, only seeing the doll back on top of the television. Rigby was in shock before he felt a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"You took off your blindfold Rigby, that means I won the game," said Pops as he was smiling before he realizing Rigby's reaction from the doll. "What's wrong Rigby?"

"Nothing Pops. Just nothing man," said the frustrate Rigby before he close the door on his room to not see the doll much longer.

* * *

**A/N: Well you guys, I thank you for reading this chapter. This is the best chapter I have ever written in this story. I hope you guys review it, favorite it, or follow it. So beware readers, to the next chapter of "The Conjuring."**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back Regular Show fans, it's been a long time since I have written a chapter for you guys, like almost a month. I'm very busy now thanks to other cartoon archives, so don't judge me! So welcome back, to another chapter of "The Conjuring," where strange things is beginning to happen to Rigby and Pops. Let's just hope they are going to be alright before the rest of the park workers come back. What's going on now, well let's begin to read in three... two... one!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Mysteries Music Box

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 12:36 p.m.**

**Location: The Park**

* * *

The morning became the afternoon for the two individual walking through the park. They were talking each step by the dirt trail, watching the park with people having a great afternoon. The sun's ray was not hot like a hot summer sun, the birds weren't flying by in the skies, and the wind was not bellowing on their faces that much. It was just quiet between the lollipop man and a raccoon. Rigby wants to forget what happened in the house. He needs to say something to Pops to help him forget the strange events happening in the house.

"Pops, can I ask you something?", asked Rigby with a curious thought in his head. He want to know a bit more on the fellow, since this is actually sometime now he's actually hanging out with Pops.

"Of course Rigby, you could tell me something anytime," said Pops in a manner, yet overjoyed tone that make the gentlemen giggle.

"Well, I always see you working less than me and Mordecai. You would always walk around the park happy, you always care about the littlest things around, and I would ask myself 'what makes the man so happy about nothing important?' So why are you always happy in your life?"

"Well Rigby, a happy fellow like me would always be positive to anything in his life to make the fellow notice as the gentleman that everyone could like. I'm always positive and now I have friends that like me as who I am," said Pops in joy again. "It's actually quite a show if you ask me again."

This was now a good time for both individuals as they talk for time to time. They laugh for the whole conversation they had, not know they were having a great time. Not to mention this is a great time talking with a friend he doesn't hang out that much. Rigby was beginning to forget about the strange doll as well, but it was not enough. As Pops was just laughing his butt off, he begin to notice something sparkling out as they walk pass a tree.

"Would you hold up Rigby? I believe something is shining to my eyes," said Pops as he change his direction to the tree and begin to walk to it.

The raccoon didn't understand why Pops was going towards a tree, he was evening confused at the part when he told him he saw something shining. He has no choice but to walk behind Pops to see he wasn't going to do anything ridiculous for going to that tree. He just hopes it's not anything supernatural. Walking with the gentleman, Rigby look to the tree to see if he sees anything glowing.

He didn't see anything at all, but Pops suddenly walk to the tree and reach down to the bottom of it. At first, he didn't know what Pops was reaching down for, but he then he notice a red object in his hands. He couldn't see what was the red object clearly, but he then Pops walk towards him.

"Look Rigby, I found something rare that might be quite fun to see," said the overjoyed lollipop man as he show the red object to Rigby.

To Rigby's sight, he saw now a red toy-looking music box. The declarations were like a carnival theme, which kind of scare him a little. It was also rusty and dirty from the area it must had been left away. Pops on the other hand, was happy to find this music box.

"Marvelous! I used to have a music box like this small one," said Pops as he had his fingers on the box. He then notice a opening on the box, and he then lift it up. This cause the box to open, which there was a mirror at the middle with black and white swirl lines on it. "What a good show?! I never had this kind of music box before!"

Rigby kept looking at the music box, thinking if this small object is giving him bad vibes towards the haunting encounters from last night and this morning. He knows that the music box is giving him the creeps, but he was snapped out of his trance of thinking about the encounters as he begin to hear music in his ears. The soft harmony and melody of the song made Rigby forget about it and made him relax and comfortable to calm down from his worries. Pops was also joining the tone of the music from the box, seeing the mirror moving in circle that make the black and white swirls moving as well as alive.

Everything was in a pause as the music continues to play for the two listeners. The movement of their surroundings was push out of the way from them, for which they still focus on the music. The song was beautiful, yet the song was getting to an end when it slowly plays. After that, the music stop for them to listen. Rigby forgot what he was just thinking, but he saw Pops clapping and laughing in glee.

"Good show! Good show! It was the most adoring song I ever heard in a music box," said Pops, continuing jumping around over excited. "Rigby we must take it back to the house. I think I want to keep it with me."

Rigby didn't know what to say to him, so he nod his head to Pops, making the joyful man too joyful already. "Alright Pops, we need to walk back to the house. I think the gang might come back from their meeting."

So now the raccoon and the now happy lollipop man begin to walk back to the way to the house. When walking back, Pops looks behind him to check if he saw the same figure he might have saw from the mirror. He remember seeing someone behind him with a smile on his face, for it was a male.

"I think I have a new friend now," he whispered as he turn back again and head to the house. "I just hope be have tons of fun with each other."

"What did you say Pops?", asked Rigby in confusion to just heard what Pops said. The raccoon was looking back at him with concern on his face.

"Oh nothing my dear friend. I was just talking to myself," said Pops as he create a smile across his face.

The two continue to walk to the house, not knowing there was the black figure behind the trees around the house. The figure grin evilly before seeing them with it's red darken eyes entering the house from the front door. When entering the house, the figure then begin to disappear with each portion of the body beginning to fade away in thin air as the wind bellow it away.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my, we have a new friend for Pops to learn more. Will Rigby be a bit caution from Pops mysteries friend? I want the music box to be part of the story. So I'm trying hard to have this fanfic based upon the film. In this story, it might be loosely have most things in the film. If you like the story, you can either review, favor or follow the story, or you can favor or follow me to have me write more chapters for the story. I'll will see you in the next chapter of "The Conjuring," bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everybody, welcome back to another chapter of "The Conjuring." Before I start, I want to say that I thank you guys for reading this story. The first time I wrote this story, I already got 3 favorites and 3 followers for the story. I hope you guys keep reading this story, because I most work on this story as hard as I can to her you fans entertained from the story. Let's start reading this regular chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 9: Where is Pops?!

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 5:58 p.m.**

**Location: The Park, Residence's House**

* * *

The afternoon sun was lowering from the sky, making it mix with orange and pink from the blue color. The park was quiet with no one around. It was only the cool wind blowing on the air of the resting afternoon. The city was not making noises as well, for the people know the afternoon was going to be evening. It seems the evening was going to arrive.

In the residence house, Rigby and Pops were sitting on the couch at the living room watching television. That was before they actually fell asleep during the black and white film. They were sleeping peacefully as the film continues to play, but it then went to statics after a short amount of time. The statics was only showing blurring black and white, yet it begin to create noises like groans, moans, and screams. It only happen for a short before it went to silence as Pops begin to wake up from his slumber. He rub his eyes in exhaustion before looking at the television.

"Oh my, how long have I slept during the movie?" he asked himself still looking at the TV "Perhaps I should wake up Rigby."

As Pops stood up and was about to wake up Rigby, he then start to hear a whisper. He didn't understand what he heard and look around. There was no one in the house that create the whisper. He still look around before looking at the television at last. Pops walk towards the TV to observe it. He stare at the screen to see if there was something. He got his answer as he saw a hand press softly to the other side of the screen. Pops was beyond amazed to see the hand.

The hand was a normal right hand that look soft from the screen, looking as if a woman was touching the other side of the screen. Pops stare at it in adore, so he press his right hand softly to where the other hand was on the television screen. Then he notice another hand, maybe the left hand, press on the screen. He then press his left hand on the screen where the other left hand was at it. He giggle in glee to try touch hands with someone inside the TV, yet that went gone he the two hands suddenly emerge out of the screen and grab Pops to get suck into the TV.

* * *

**Time: 8:45 p.m.**

* * *

From that time, there was footsteps on the porch. Keys were rattling together behind the door before it opened wide. From there, there was the rest of the park crew who got back from the meeting. The house was dark from the lack of light that was upon the house and it was only dusk upon the time. They each look happy, yet exhausted while entering the house.

"I can't believe we got the improvements for the park. I thought those people didn't like us," said Mordecai in glee just like the others.

"I know Mordecai, I thought the same thing," said Benson. "By the looks of it, I'll like to thank you guys for helping me in the meeting. I couldn't have done it without you guys helping me in every step of the way."

As they were walking in the living room, they saw Rigby sleeping peacefully at the couch with a drool hanging from his mouth widely opened. They begin to laugh quietly as it was one of the most embarrassed things they see Rigby is doing.

Muscle Man and High Five Ghost head to the kitchen, Skips heading upstairs, and Mordecai and Benson were looking around the living room. While looking at the living room, the TV show another black and white movie showing and... Pops' hat on the floor near the television. This makes Benson walk up to Rigby to hit him in the head with his hand. Rigby then felt the pain on his head enough to wake him up.

"Hey Rigby, I noticed you have your time off when we were at the meeting," said Benson with a concern face.

"Well Benson, Pops and I watched the park like you told us," said Rigby with glee. "And on top of that, Pops and I play fun games and watching classic movies."

"Well that's nice... but where's Pops?" Benson suddenly asked to Rigby, making the raccoon looking around in confusion.

"The last time I seen Pops, he and I was watching a movie. Maybe he went to his room or somewhere."

When he finished his sentence, there was something wrong with the TV. It begin to be statics. Everyone stop on their tracks as the television screen continues to act strange towards the park workers. Muscle Man and High Five walk to the living room with hotdogs, only to see the rest of the crew staring at the television strangely.

"What's wrong with you bros?" he asked in a less caring tone. "Why are you..."

Before he could finish, there was a loud scream. The scream was a familiar scream they have heard many times. Could it be from...

"Pops!" they all shouted out in panic that the middle aged lollipop man might been in trouble.

As they panicked, they also begin to hear laughing. They didn't know who was laugh, for they were confused on what's happening among them. The laugher sounds like a childish man, knowing who was making the laughter as well.

"Pops, where are you?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm here," said Pops, confusing his fellow co-workers.

"Where Pops, we don't see you," said Benson as he was looking around.

"I'm here in front of you gentlemen," responded Pops, sounding like he was actually close to them.

Everyone then begin to stare at the TV, where the black and white movie was no longer there and statics was on. Upon the statics, they notice a familiar shape. They shape did like like a person with a head of a lollipop.

"I'm here everyone. There's no need to panic," said Pops calmly. "I'm actually here with all of great people next to me. My goodness, they are the most kindest people I have ever met in my life."

"Pops, we need to get you out of there!" shouted Rigby as he was touching the television screen with his hands. "There no reason you need to leave us!"

Then from that moment, the TV shut off. It was only silence as the crew were astonished to know Pops was in the TV. It didn't make since for them to see their friend in a television set. Upon that, they heard a sudden scream indicating someone was hurt upstairs. They all begin to run quickly upstairs to save someone who might be hurt. It was coming from Mordecai's and Rigby's room.

When the park crew entered the room, they saw Skips breathing rapidly as there was a knife on his abs. Horror was in their eyes.

"Skips!" they all could shout out before running towards.

On the other side of the room, Annabelle was just sitting at the floor next to the closet door. The doll had red dots on it as if it was the one who was responsible for Skips conditions. From there, two shadow-like claws appear on the closet door, reaching for the doll and dragging it slowly to the closet.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was crazy for the park workers to experience just tragic events happening to them on a peaceful evening. I hope you like this chapter before there's more like this coming your way next time on the special supernatural story, "The Conjuring."**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "The Conjuring." It's been so long to write another chapter. I've been very busy with my other stories. I also want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. I actually enjoy writing this story to you guys. I wanted to make this story so popular as a supernatural and horror fanfic. Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 10: Skips' Warning

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 9:45 p.m.**

**Location: City Hospital **

* * *

The park workers were sitting down on line-straight rows of chairs in the waiting room. They could hear doctors and nurses discussing with their patients, monitors functioning in different places, and other people talking among the waiting room. They could see it was dark this event as they looked outside, nurses and doctors passing by in the hallways, and a television set located on the upper corner showing a reality show that involves with a family.

They have nothing to talk about, for they been waiting for almost an hour since what happened to Skips. They were worried for the fellow yeti since he has help them with every strange problem the park workers has faced. It was unbelievable for him to get stabbed, unless he didn't know what was coming to him. It was strange indeed for him to get attacked that simple, yet there was no way any stranger would break in and hurt him. There was no way it was an accident, for they could see blood everywhere on the floor of the room. Yet they thought the knife was nowhere in the room to be found when they saw him. Something must have happened.

They also couldn't believed what happened to Pops. He was in the TV, but how did he got stuck in? It was strange indeed for a lollipop man to be stuck in a TV, unless it was a supernatural situation Rigby and Skips knew only. They didn't want to tell anybody that something strange is happening in the house, but how will they figure it out.

"Is there anybody here for a yeti named Skips?" asked a nurse with red hair who came out from the hallway with a roster in her hands.

Immediately, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost stood up from their seat, surprising the nurse that there were five individuals waiting for Skips.

"Alright, we have six of you here, yet only two of you could visit him. He's in good condition, yet it has taken a lot of blood in him, so he has to rest in the hospital for quite sometime now."

The park workers look at each other, wondering who's going to visit Skips. It didn't took long before Benson and Mordecai agreed they should visit him. The two walk up to the nurse, which the nurse lead them to where Skips was. As they went, Rigby was having a second thought, knowing it could be that stupid doll that's causing this supernatural problems in the house, causing him to be scared for his life, causing Pops to be trap in the television set, and now causing Skips to be hurt. It was Annabelle's fault!

Benson and Mordecai was walking with the nurse among the hospital as they pass several rooms. They were quite afraid that Skips lost so much blood and resting in the hospital, but they knew he's safe here as long they take good care of them. It was a few minutes for them to stop at a room that's labeled 3-C.

"Here's the room. Make sure it doesn't take so long. We want him to have the rest in order to fully recover," explained the nurse before she walk away from the two individuals.

Mordecai reach for the door knob and open it for Benson and himself to enter carefully and quietly. The room was faded and they could only heart the heart monitor functioning to measure the heart beat of the yeti. Skips was laying down on the hospital bed peacefully with his eyes still glancing to the ceiling. He breathe heavily before seeing the two co-workers coming towards him.

"Benson, Mordecai, how nice for you guys to come by," said Skips in a deep and weak voice. "I'm sorry it took long for you to visit me."

"It's nothing Skips. We were worried about you," said Mordecai as he pat his hand on Skips left arm. "We also didn't know how Pops was in the TV."

Skips sighed deeply to what Mordecai has told him. Something was definitely going with the house that he knew.

"Skips, what happened there? Why did you got hurt? Who did it?" asked Benson in panic as he was worried for him.

Skips sighed again in despair. He has to tell them what was really going on. He needs to warm them about the danger ahead of them.

"To tell you guys the truth... It was a supernatural occurrence. Something attacked me when I was in the room. I was going to take the doll, Annabelle, because I knew there was something about it. Then there was a creature or a monstrous figure pitched black with sharp claws, yellow glomming eyes, and white fangs behind me and it hurt me so bad. I thought I would be dead, but then I woke up here staring at the ceiling."

To their stunned expression, Benson and Mordecai were horrified. They couldn't imagine what kind of trouble Skips has faced. Agony for him to suffered something that could have killed him in the spot.

"I want to tell both of you guys to protect everybody else. Especially Rigby and Pops," said Skips as he took a deep breath to continue. "Pops is not gone yet, I know he's not. He's stuck in the television for the spirits could connect with electronic items and devices. He's not gone from the other side. I felt him watching me and felt sorrow upon me getting hurt. He's trapped with the creature that attacked me. You have to help him."

"But if we're facing a supernatural problem, how are we going to stop them?" asked Mordecai.

"I know a group of people that could do that. They have been working on supernatural cases for quite sometimes now. I believe that could help you guys stop this present of evil and save Pops."

Skips then slowly raised his hands to a piece of paper. The blue jay and the gum ball machine look at the piece of paper to see a phone number on it. It could be the number to contact the group.

"Time's up for you guys. He needs to rest now," said a middle aged doctor with the same nurse standing by the doorway.

Mordecai and Benson look at each other with consider before they walk away from the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, it's good to write another chapter for you guys in this supernatural and horror story called "The Conjuring." Now I want to make this clear that my writing process has now slow diwn because of my classes in high school. Hey, it's not my fault I have honors and a AP European History class! So to make it up, I was lucky to have enough time to write this chapter. There was other fanfic readers who wants me to write the story they like reading first, but I'm only working on stories based on the order I have that's been updated from oldest to recent. Now, let's start reading this chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 11: Another Fright Night Pt.1

* * *

**Date: August 3, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 11:00 p.m.**

**Location: The Park, Residence's House**

* * *

The dark night was creeping the crew out as they could feel their bodies reacting to this negative energy among the house as they return to where strange things had began to happened. They sat on the couch in the living room for quite sometime. Benson and Mordecai had done what they need to do and told the rest to wait in the living room. From that time, the park workers expect to meet visitors to help their situation.

It's been close to more than an hour, and from the time waiting they have continue to feel something was with them. The house was quite before Muscle Man thought it would be less creepy if they watched television, but High Five Ghost shook his head in disagreement for he felt something might happened. So they just sat on the couch together for in silence. That long silence pause as the door bell was ringing.

"I'll get it," said Benson. He quickly stood up and walk to the door.

Rigby, who notice the haunting first like Skips, turn around to the kitchen while feeling someone was there. He stood up slowly and begin to walk to the near area of the kitchen where there was no light on. As he was close, he thought he heard a giggle beneath the darkness before Benson walk back in the living room.

"Alright you guys, we have some visitors. So I want you to be on your best behavior," announced Benson before footsteps was heading to them. The footsteps came from the group Benson and Mordecai had called.

There was four members that entered the living room. One member was a male on his thirties or forties with brown short hair that was combed back, brown eyes, and a pinkish white skin with a smile on his face. The second member was a woman on her thirties who had crystal blue eyes, brown hair that was combed down, and the same pinkish-white skin with a smile on her face as well like the man. The two member had wored clothes that made them look like they have been to church. The other two members were men on their mid-twenties wearing t-shirts and jeans with black hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. They carried technical equipment for the evidence of the haunting.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. My name Ed, this is my wife Laura, and the two guy are Harry and Philip," introduced the man whose name is Ed. "We have received a call of some strange activities going on in the house, and we have come here to help you deal with the dark force. Now we understand this might be frightening, but we have help many people with the same situations and solve their haunting."

"Now we must warn you our profession is quite dangerous when dealing with angry spirits," said the woman named Laura. "I'm going to walk through the house and see if anything is indeed in your home."

The woman begin to walk through the park workers as Ed follows. The two younger members begin to record with a camera and a EVP, or extrarraional voice phenomenon beside them. The park workers decide to stay put just in case something was ever going to happen, yet Rigby follows the visitors. Mordecai and Benson didn't see the raccoon for Muscle Man was complaining about the situation.

"Hey Five, how about me and you get out of this creepy and just go to my trailer," wined Muscle Man in boredom and a bit of fear. "Yeah, we can play video games and..."

"I don't think that's a good idea dude. I could feel something is waiting outside," High Five Ghost whimper. "Woah, this aura is really dark!"

"Calm down Five, we got to stay put," confirmed Benson. "All of us are safe and okay as long as we are here in this very living room together."

"This blows, I need to get out," said Muscle Man without care as he stood up from the couch the remaining park workers and begin to walk to the exit of the living room.

"Muscle Man, get back here or else..." By that time, Muscle Man was nowhere in the living room.

"Where's Rigby," interrupted Mordecai. "Wasn't with us just a few minutes? Damn it Rigby, you always have to bail out to get away from something that could just follow him."

"Don't worry Mordecai, I saw him follow with the visitors," said High Five Ghost. "He is at good hands with those people."

"But I don't think that's going to help."

* * *

**Time: 11:05 p.m.**

**Location: The Park**

* * *

Muscle Man was walking through the park on the dirty trail. The light post gloom on the park for some light on the trail he was walking through. For a moment, he was afraid of what High Five Ghost point out, but he tries to think of another my mom joke. While thinking of something funny, one of the light post flickering on Muscle Man's left, which spooked him a bit.

"Wow, I thought something was going to happen, but guess the light doesn't work," said Muscle Man in relief. He continue to walk without a second thought.

Indeed, he should have because the other light post across begin to flicker as well. The overweight blob was in a far distance not to know, yet another set of light posts began flickering as well. Each set was getting closer to him before he look behind to see the lights flickering close to him. In fear, Muscle Man speed up to jogging, but the flickering lights were gaining on him. He decide to do a full sprint as fast as he can. The flickering of the lights began to chase him as well, still behind his tale.

"Oh no bro!" shouted the victim of this chase in his worst fear to die, but up ahead in his direction was his trailer, he can be safe and sound.

He continue to run without any care as sweat running throughout his body with a awful smell, but the lights was now close to a few feet from him. His trailer was close and he could feel the safety he need, yet he witness the light post behind him flickered. He pick up his speed as the flickering lights beside him frighten him. Before anything happens, Muscle Man entered his trailer and lock himself in his safe zone. He breathe deeply and heavily to capture lots of air to vain back his strength as he laid on the floor feeling dizzy. His victory lasted shortly when an unknown force create a bang on his door.

Muscle Man crawl away from the door as the door was getting hit with a very strong, unknown force that could break it to half. He got back up with his whole body feeling push down by pressure and walk to his driver's seat of his trailer. He got his keys and use it to turn on the engine to start the vehicle. When he look out from the front view of the windshield, he saw a woman in black with a face that could be the most hideous thing he have ever saw. This woman shriek in front of him, but Muscle Man has an idea to stop this woman.

"You know else scare the living hell out of me, MY MOM!"

In the instinct, he drive forward with the woman on the windshield shriek. It lasted a minute for him to drive forward with a woman on his windshield, blocking his view to see where he was going before he crashed into a tree that was close the the house he tried to walk away from. Maybe this spirit wants nobody to go out. The trailer's engine died down to silence without any trace of anybody getting out of the crash site.

* * *

**A/N: ****I think this the best chapter I have wrote thus far. I was listing to L'Alba Dei Morti Viventi, part of the soundtrack of the 1978 Dawn of the Dead, which actually help me wrote mostly where Muscle Man was being chased, which makes a good song to read it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't write quite awhile now, but I was very busy in school. Since this is Spring Break, I will use my time to write my stories starting with this chapter of "The Conjuring." This story was suppose to finish, but I was busy so I didn't write until this break gave me time to finish. Let's read, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 12: Another Fright Night Pt.2

* * *

**Date: August 4, 2011**

**Day: 2**

**Time: 11:26 p.m.**

**Location: The Park**

* * *

The night was disturbed by a sound of a crash vehicle which alerted the park members. The gang then run out of the house and go through the park on the dark night. From there, they search for whoever crashed their own vehicle to the park. As they search for a few minutes, they saw a vehicle crashed into a tree, yet this vehicle look familiar to them. Of course, the vehicle was none other than Muscle Man's trailer.

"Muscle Man!" shouted all the park worker in worry a park worker has died.

They all run up the trailer to look through the gasps of the crashed vehicle. They only saw the inside totally damage and messed up. While looking for Muscle Man, the wind blow hardly to make more chill on the crew. Everyone couldn't bare how cold the wind was getting as it pass by them. As the wind seems to calm down, a grunt was heard in the dark night. Everyone look at each if they want to know if that's what they thought is Muscle Man. They heard the grunting louder, alarming them their friend is terribly hurt. They walk forward passing a few trees to see the green overweight man hurt.

"Holy cow," whispered Benson to see a tough guy like Muscle Man hurt badly.

Muscle Man laid his back and head on a tree hold his right arm against his stomach, with blood dripping from his hand. His face was scratched and bruised, with leaves and small branches on him. Mordecai then notice a blood trail starting from the crashed vehicle to where Muscle Man is resting. Rigby saw the blood trail too and then Benson approach the injured worker to assist him getting up.

"What happened to you?" asked Benson in a panic to see blood still dripping from the wound.

"I was chased by this... woman? She was in black and she made crashed into a tree," whispered Muscle Man. "I didn't have my seatbelt on, so I flew out of my trailer and I crashed to a tree. This sucks because one of branches cut me deep on my stomach!"

Mordecai then walk to him and help Benson walk Muscle Man. Both of them carry him in each arms so he can walk slowly heading to the house. Rigby watched with worry, yet he notice High Five Ghost was staring somewhere else. He could tell High Five Ghost was in a trance before he float away from the group to another direction away from the house.

"High Five? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he whispered.

High Five Ghost didn't respond as he continued to float further away. Rigby then follow his ghostly friend.

"Bro, are you listening to me? Come dude, what's..."

He froze to see a dark presence behind a few trees, and High Five was heading to that direction. Rigby then ran in front of his ghost friend to see red eyes on High Five Ghost's face and hear him mumbling. As he was in front, High Five then reached his only hand to the racoon.

* * *

**Day: 3**

**Time: 12:00 p.m.**

**Location: Residence House**

* * *

Benson and Mordecai manage to get Muscle Man into the house and set him near the stairs. They Mordecai decide to turn on the light from the hallway to have light to see how bad Muscle Man is. The wound didn't look bad, yet blood continues to leak. Ed then saw the three and quickly went to Muscle Man.

"Oh my... What happened to him?" he asked fearful as he pull out a handkerchief and place on the wound.

"He was in a trailer accident. He was chased by a someone," said Mordecai seeing Ed pushing to the wound.

"Was it by a ghost?"

"It was sir..." spoke Muscle Man in pain. "It was a woman... Woman in black."

"Okay, let's set him on the couch and make sure we got a first aid kit in this house," Benson quickly said before he and Mordecai pick him up and send him to living room as they set he to the coach with Ed still holding the wound. Mordecai then turn on the living room light on and left to get the first aid kit in the house.

Meanwhile, Benson and Ed took Muscle Man's shirt off and try to close the wound. The shirt was then used to tie the handkerchief on the wound so the coworker won't bleed no more. Muscle Man breathe heavily and his skin pale from losing blood, yet he was okay as long as no more blood would leak. Blood stained on the white couch and on the floor as they had got Muscle Man to stay on the house so they can call for an ambiance. Benson walk to the phone and dialed 911, but it couldn't allow him to call for help. He tried it again before he walk back to Ed.

"I tried to call for help, but there's no service," said Benson as he signed.

"It's the ghost..." said Ed. "It doesn't want you to leave or called for help. This is seriously troubling. We need to get the ghost out of here."

"This suck... so much," spoke out Muscle Man still weaken from blood.

"Got the first aid kit!" said Mordecai with the first aid kit and saw Muscle Man sitting on the couch with his own shirt tied on his body to hold the handkerchief on the wound. He then felt as if something was missing. "Where's Rigby and High Five Ghost?"

At that moment, the front door opens to see High Five Ghost carrying Rigby with his one arm.

"I don't know what happened?! All I remembered was Rigby laying on the floor unconscious," said High Five Ghost in panic before Mordecai helped him carry Rigby and place him to the couch next to Muscle Man.

"This ghost doesn't want you to leave, as it want to hurt each of you," spoke Ed seeing the trouble that was setting.

"Ed, this house has bad energy all around throughout the park," spoke out Laura with Harry and Philip holding cameras to record. They then saw the injured Muscle Man and unconscious Rigby. "No, it's starting to attack. All we have to do is just stay together so it can't hurt us one by one."

"That's a good idea, but how are we going to get the ghost out?" asked Mordecai tired.

"Laura and I will go over the house and try to get this dangerous spirit out whatever we can. We also need Harry and Philip to record it so we can look over another way to get it out of this house," said Ed as he pull out a small bible and walk to Laura so they can start their mission.

* * *

**A/N: How is it? I haven't really pay attention to this story since I was writing some new stories, but review it so I know if you want to read more of "The Conjuring." Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "The Conjuring." Wow, it's been a long time since I have updated a chapter in this story. I apologize for that, for I was busy writing my other fanfics and even have two new fanfics available in my profile. Anyways, I like how you guys have still read this fanfic; evening though it's been like two years since I have this fanfic on this fandom. Well, I'm glad I have finally updated a chapter, and let's read shall we? **

* * *

Chapter 13: Pop's Warning

* * *

**Date: August 4, 2011**

**Day: 3**

**Time: 12:10 p.m.**

**Location: Residence House**

* * *

The park workers were looking at Rigby resting at the couch next to Muscle Man. Mordecai, Benson, and High Five Ghost look around from the two park workers sitting on the couch to the television in statics. He worries if all of his friends might get hurt by the revengeful spirit. Mordecai look to High Five Ghost to notice his emotion.

"Muscle Man is going to be okay dude," spoke Mordecai in comfort to his ghostly friend. "After this, we will take to the hospital with Skips."

"It's not that. It's just I wish I knew what happen to Rigby when we were at the park," said High Five Ghost. "I can't remember."

"Whatever happens to Rigby, it wasn't your fault," said Mordecai as he raises his hand to get a high five in agreement.

The two friends nodded, yet Benson couldn't believe these incidents were happening to them. He then walk to the window looking outside still seeing the park empty for the night with the lights from the park still lighting up the place. He felt the house was the only safe haven at the time of the trouble. He walks away from the window and to the television still static. He knee on the floor and place his hands on the television screen.

"Where are you Pops?" he asked quietly. "I was supposed to keep you safe from any occasions. Your father put me in charge of taking care of you. I shouldn't have left you in the house alone with a person who didn't even care about his work."

In that moment, Benson felt a punch to the face. He drop and look to see Mordecai furious with his boss. High Five Ghost was in front of Mordecai trying to back him away from Benson.

"It wasn't his fault! Something was haunting him too. It wasn't his fault something is messing him! It wants him to suffer for no reason, and by that it got Pops. So you dare blame my friend for not taking care of Pops? He tries his best," explained Mordecai before he back up and walk to the couch to watch his friend.

Benson looks at Mordecai with an apologetic look. He stands up still rubbing his face from the punch and walk to Mordecai. He then looks at Rigby who was breathing calmly.

"I'm sorry I said those things about Rigby. I just felt mad that I didn't do the one job I was given."

"It's okay; I know how close you and Pops are in terms of friendship. And I'm also sorry for that punch."

"Good show gentleman! Good show!" a voice spoke in the television.

"Pops!" all the three friends shouted in glee as they rush in front of the television.

"Pops are you okay in there?" asked Benson.

"Where are you Pops?" asked Mordecai.

"I'm here!" Pops answered happily.

"Where?" asked Benson.

"Guys, he's here in the living room," said High Five Ghost in shock pointing to the couch. "I can see him."

Mordecai and Benson look where High Five Ghost points, which they look confused seeing no presence of their old friend.

"We can't. What is he doing," asked Mordecai.

"He's just watching us. Smiling like he always does."

"Yes, because I'm happy Benson is friends with Mordecai. He never likes Mordecai and Rigby here working."

"I didn't... I mean..."

"I know he does like us. We sometimes get in his head," said Mordecai chuckling.

"Although, I have to warn you about the spirit who trapped me here," added Pops. "She doesn't want you to get out of the house for the rest of the night."

"What do you mean by that Pops?" asked Benson in confusion.

"There's an evil spirit who wants to hurt the ones who disturb her slumber and live her land," said Pops in fear. "She will hurt when the time is 3:07."

The three couldn't believe there is an evil spirit who wants to hurt them because it's her land, and her slumber has been disturbed. It seems rather foolish for the spirit to attack them now as it been years this land has become a park for the city. At the same time, Pops did mention the spirit was resting until someone disturbed its slumber. Who on earth has disturb a spirit slumber?

"Where is the spirit Pops?" asked Mordecai.

There was only silence with the television still on static and the living room dark without lights on. It was dead silence for the park workers until a scream has been heard in the television. The entire park workers look at the static to change violently as the scream of became louder.

"Pops!" shouted Benson in fear before the television turn off by itself.

The room was completely dark with the rest now quiet because of the realization something must have happen to Pops.

"H.F.G., do you see Pops?" asked Mordecai in panic.

"I... I don't see him... I don't know where he went!" said High Five Ghost in shock.

Then a light gloom to the park workers. The three raise their hands to cover the light from their eyes. All they can see are four figures, but the light was held down to reveal from the cameramen who are using the light to see through the dark. The park workers now see the team who was looking for the spirit.

"The spirit was just here," said Laura in a trance. "You see the spirit?"

"No," all the workers respond.

"The spirit has capture your friend to not let us contact with him."

"What did your friend said when you guys manage to make contact?" asked Ed in curiosity.

"Well, our friend Pops did say we need to be careful when the time hit 3:07 a.m.," said Benson in a concern tone.

"Then I guess we have to wait for the spirit to arrival at that time, because as of now the spirit wants us to stay here and wait," said Laura.

The cameramen look at each other before looking back at the group. All of them then sat on the floor and start to wait for the spirit to come when the time is right. The silence didn't comfort the atmosphere, but at least they have light from the cameras to see from the darkness in the house with the moon still up in the dark skies with the stars.


End file.
